


Rock Slide

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Chasing a Wendingo, Stiles and Peter end up trapped in a cave.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #423: Spring





	Rock Slide

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon Ficlet #423: Spring
> 
> For Teen Wolf Bingo: Trapped in a cave

"Easy," Peter said, with his hand firmly on Stiles' chest as he swam to consciousness. "Don't move."

"Wha--" Stiles started then groaned. "Owww..." He was laying on the ground and there was a sharp rock until one shoulder. His head was on something softer... Peter's jacket, he'd guess.

Peter sighed. "What part of _don't move_ didn't you understand?" But he said it softly. He put his hand on Stiles' bare arm and started draining the pain.

"Ah..." Stiles mumbled as his body relaxed. "That's better. Thanks!"

"I need you to stay still," Peter said. "You got hurt pretty bad in the rockfall and I'm not sure what's broken."

Stiles started to check himself out but Peter pinned his shoulders down.

"Do. Not. Move."

Stiles' eyes flew open. "What? How bad it is?"

"It's not fatal but it's bad enough," Peter admitted with a grimace. "I'm pretty sure you have at least two badly broken ribs and I don't want to do more damage if you move around too much."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all it took?" Peter frowned.

"You know I'm all about information," Stiles grinned weakly. "What happened?"

"We were searching for that Wendingo?" The Wendingo Scott had refused to chase after since 'it wasn't hurting anyone.' Stiles and Peter knew it had killed at least eight people prior to coming to Beacon Hills and they weren't going to let it settle in their territory.

Stiles nodded.

"Well, it circled around this end of the Preserve enough that I had a hard time tracking it," Peter admitted. 

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Well, it went into this cavern and didn't seem to come out," Peter went on. "You insisted on following me and something triggered a rock slide. You were under the rocks when they started coming down and a couple larger rocks hit you, although they luckily missed your head."

"Are we trapped?"

"Not sure yet, been working on getting you taken care of," Peter said. 

"Do the phones work?"

"Of course not," Peter shrugged. "We're on the far side of the hill from the nearest tower and the slide cut off any signal we might get."

"Okay, magic phones are next on the list," Stiles muttered. "Hey, how is it light in here?"

"It's morning and there's a natural chimney just off to the right," Peter pointed. "Used our cell phones when I was checking you out. They're both almost out of battery."

Stiles winced. "I was out all night? Dad's going to be worried."

"Counting on that, to be honest. Hopefully, he'll have someone out in the Preserve looking for us."

"You could climb out the chimney!"

"Wasn't going anywhere until you were awake," Peter replied.

"Aww... WorryWolf!"

"Well, since it seems you can't take care of yourself, someone has to!" Peter said gently. Then leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Before you go, can I get some water?" Stiles asked. "And there's a rock under my right shoulder that needs to go."

"You're lucky we didn't lose your backpack in the slide," Peter said. He stood and moved to one side. "There's a natural spring further in the cave, so I filled the bottles." 

"There should be tylenol in one of the pockets," Stiles said. "Can I get a couple of those? And there's one of those foil emergency blankets in another pocket. Put that on top of me, I'm losing enough body heat to the ground but if I can keep some in, it'll be better."

"Think it's okay to take the tylenol?" Peter frowned.

"Dunno, but you'll be gone for a while and I'm gonna think the pain's going to seep back in. I have to hope it helps." 

Peter frowned but searched for the pills. He shook two out in his hand and settled next to Stiles. "Let me do all the work."

Stiles took a shallow breath and then made himself relax. "Okay."

"Pills first, so the water will wash them down," Peter said. He put the pills on Stiles' tongue. "Just a couple of sips," Peter said, holding Stiles' head up and dribbling water into his mouth. 

"That's good, thanks," Stiles said after a couple of minutes. Peter unfolded the blanket and tucked it around Stiles and underneath where he could. He slid his hand under Stiles' shoulder to move away any loose rocks.

"Okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Go while it's daylight. I'll be fine."

"Okay, water and your phone is right next to you. I'll take mine in case I can get a signal once I'm out. Don't move a single muscle unless you have to," Peter said.

"Promise!"

Another kiss and Peter shifted. Stiles watched as Peter made the leap to the ceiling of the cave and dangled for a moment before he started climbing the chimney. He listened to debris falling as Peter climbed to the top. Then it was quiet.

It was starting to get dark when Stiles was awakened by noise from the chimney. Thankfully, it was Peter who dropped down.

"Didn't want to startle you if you'd fallen asleep," Peter said, dropping down 

"You're the best surprise I've had all day," Stiles grinned.

"Scott and the pack will be digging us out shortly," Peter said. "They're out there and your dad is directing their work. EMT is moving an ambulance as close as they can and will be here to move you out." Which also meant Scott and the others could likely hear inside the cave at that point.

"Least they could do," Stiles said wryly.

"Looks like the Wendingo triggered the slide," Peter said casually as he put a hand on Stiles' arm to drain his pain. 

"Oh, really?" Stiles mocked. "Too bad we were caught inside and it was outside the cave." But his body relaxed as the pain went down.

"Yes, too bad," Peter grinned. "But evidently now it's a priority to take care of. Scott's sent Satomi a request for assistance with that since most of the puppies will be digging us out."

"Good to know," Stiles said. "We can send her a 'thank you' gift later."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it," Peter nodded.

With a _crash_ the rock slide started to give way. Scott was about to crawl through a small opening when Stiles heard his dad stop him and make him help with the rock removal. They made a fairly decent sized opening before John decided it was stable. He ordered the pack to stay outside and clean the path for the EMTs and came in himself.

Peter's grin told Stiles about the complaining that was going on outside the cave. 

"Hey, kiddo? How are you?" John asked.

"Better now that you're here," Stiles admitted.

"EMTs are out there and coming in next," John said. "Peter passed on what he knew but, well, you know the drill."

Stiles sighed. "Yeah. I'll be good for them."

The EMT's scrambled in, bringing a stretcher with them. Stiles was glad to see one of them was Derek, it would make getting him out of here easier. 

"Hey Sourwolf! Good to see you!" Stiles called.

Derek frowned. "Stiles."

Derek's partner was new to Beacon Hills but 'in the know' about the supernatural. Maddie grinned. "Don't mind him, he was worried about you."

"Aww..." Stiles cooed.

"It's not you. Peter would move in with me if you weren't around," Derek groused as his gentle hands examined Stiles. 

Stiles winced as Derek touched his ribs. "Okay, that hurts!"

"Any place else?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing specific," Stiles admitted. 

"Okay, then, a small pinch." She swabbed his arm and then held up a syringe. 

"Ohh... looks like good stuff," Stiles nodded. 

"It is," she agreed. "It'll mostly knock you out so we can get you on the stretcher and out of here."

"I suspect that's a good thing," Stiles agreed. "Peter, one last kiss for luck."

"I'm already lucky," Peter smiled as he leaned in for his kiss.

"SappyWolf! All mine!" Stiles said before closing his eyes to sleep.


End file.
